As previously mentioned, the current invention is generally directed to the field of fluid pressure operated devices, such as gas springs or fluid dampers and more specifically directed to the field of fluid pressure operated devices having externally mounted structures such as fluid reservoirs, filling tubes, or external bypass tubes. An example of such a device in the form of a fluid damper is manufactured by Fox Factory, Inc., assignee of the current application, and sold under the following product names: Bypass 2.0, Bypass 2.5, Bypass 3.0, Bypass 3.5, and Bypass 4.3. These fluid dampers may include such externally mounted structures as an externally mounted fluid reservoir and/or at least one external bypass tube. By using external bypass tubes, bypass channels and bypass cylinders, such as described in assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,092 (Marking) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,895 (Marking), are no longer necessary while still providing a damper with position sensitive damping.
However, in general, unless the positioning of the external structures relative to the fluid pressure operated device's mounting elements is custom to every possible application or installation, it is possible that in mass-manufactured fluid pressure operated devices, the externally mounted structures, which typically are in fixed or permanent positions relative to the working cylinder, can sometimes be in a position that conflicts with vehicle structures, such as fenders. This may actually wind up prohibiting the use of the mass-manufactured fluid pressure operated device on that vehicle or require re-machining of components of the fluid pressure operated device. Both of these situations are undesirable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,332 (Marzocchi) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,740 (Marzocchi) (hereinafter “the Marzocchi patents”), this problem was identified and a solution making the external component (i.e. compensator) movable relative to the damper cylinder is described. See also, Racerunner 2″ Piggyback Shock (www.swayaway.com).
Swayaway has another design in which allows the shock body to rotate 360° for ease of installation and eliminates the need for left and right specific shocks. See 2.5″ 3 Tube Piggyback Bypass Shock (www.swayaway.com).
Additionally, in GB 1,060,247 (Price) (GB '247), the same problem was identified in an air spring device. GB '247 proposes that the position of the cylinder may be adjustably maintained relative to a support platform using a double-threaded turnbuckle arrangement which has one end screwed into the lower end of the cylinder and the other end screwed into a terminal fitting forming a part of lower ball joint fixture. Adjustment may be made by turning a knurled sleeve and further movement prevented by setscrews. This design faces potential problems. In particular, threads are relied upon and threads may lock-up and bind once oil and grime starts to fill their grooves. Furthermore, threads cause the length of the working cylinder to change when the cylinder is adjusted. This may, in some instances, adversely affect device mounting or performance. Finally, GB '247 does not appear to be infinitely adjustable since adjustment is limited to thread length and pitch.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art of fluid operated devices such as air springs and fluid dampers.